In general, when a low-resolution image (video) with, for example, an SD (Standard Definition) image quality is displayed on a high-resolution display which displays a high-resolution image (video) with, for example, an HD (High Definition) image quality, the low-resolution image (video) is subjected to processing called upscaling (upscaling processing) by which an input image (video) is enlarged (zoomed) in order to display the input image (video) on the whole of the display. However, when the image (video) for which the upscaling processing is merely executed is displayed as it is on the high-resolution display, the image (video) gives a blurred impression compared with an image (video) with the true HD image quality. Thus, in a case where a low-resolution image (video) with the SD image quality or the like is subjected to upscaling, processing of sharpening an image (image sharpening processing) may be executed with respect to the image (video) after the upscaling processing.
Generally, it is necessary to compensate a high frequency component in order to reproduce details of an image, which are lost due to upscaling processing or the like.
For example, in a technique disclosed in PTL 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5281690), a high frequency component is extracted from an input image signal, limit processing is performed on the extracted high frequency component, and the high frequency component after the limit processing is added to the input image signal. Accordingly, with the technique disclosed in PTL 1, it is possible to acquire a signal in which a high frequency component of an input image signal is enhanced.